1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and particularly, to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lens module includes a barrel and a plurality of optical elements (e.g., lenses, and infrared-cut filters) received in the barrel. In assembly, the optical elements are assembled into the barrel. However, eccentricities in the assembly of the lens module such as misalignment issues between the optical axis of the first lens, other lens, or with the imaging sensor adversely affect imaging quality.
Therefore, a new lens module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.